Please Stay With Me
by MidnightCrush
Summary: Bulma & Vegeta are two completely different people, but then again, the same. Bulma's bossy, controling, confident, inteligent & not to mention beautiful. Vegeta's arrogant, cocky, violent & has a body to die for. After Freiza's defeat on Namek, Bulma offered Vegeta a place to stay. But little did she know it was much more than she bargained for. Lies, fights, breakups, hookups...
1. Chapter 1- Meaningless Fights

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. (I wish I did though^-^)**

Chapter 1. Meaningless fights.

Bulma's P.O.V.

You're pissed, I know. But I couldn't help but feel excited. Your venomous eyes are screaming 'DIE BITCH DIE!' but I don't feel afraid. I actually like getting into arguments with you, its fun. And I usually don't have anything else better to do since I'm on vacation for the rest of the summer. You just scrunched up your nose. _' Oh now your livid!'_ I thought with a smile playing on to my lips. Maybe you just asked me a question? I don't I know, and I didn't really care.

"WOMAN! Are you even listening?!" He roared at my face shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Unbelievable" he yell throwing his hands up. He walked out of the kitchen then walked back in pitching the bridge of his nose I guess in attempt to calm himself down, but obviously it was not working.

"Vegeta, did you need something?" I chuckled, not fully understanding why he did what he just did. He settled for just a mere glare. _'That's a first.'_

Or so I thought.

"Yes bitch, why else would I come to you!" he spat. The harshness of his voice was enough to change my whole attitude. It made my stomach twist in a way I didn't like. "I'm actually surprised the humans are dumb enough to put someone as stupid as you in charge. It's devastating, really. No wonder you weaklings were doomed from the start!"

I just stated at him dumbfounded. How dare this son of a bitch! After he comes to **my** house eating **my** food using my equipment, he wants to talk to **me** about intelligence?! He has got to be out of his fucking mind!

"Ex-cuse, but who the hell to do this you are insulting me of all people?!" I growled.

"The Prince of all Saiyans, who else?" he said as it was the most blunt thing in the world. But only fueled to my anger.

"You stupid narcissistic egotistical arrogant son of bitch!"

"What else is new?" he stated sarcastically without a care in the world. I'm at least as red as a tomato by now. That's it, I've had it. I stalked over to him taking giant steps.

"Listen here and you listen good punk!" I growl, jabbing my finger into his chest." I offered for you to stay here out of the kindness of my heart, and I'm not gonna you stand here and let disrespect **me** in **my** house! I've been nothing but nice to you since you got here and all you've been doing is acting like you have something's up your ass! I'm done putting up with your shit! Its about time you get your head out of you ass and get a dose of reality! You're a dead prince; long forgotten! Your planet doesn't even existed anymore!" I scream at his face. I can see him fuming but I didn't care. All fun and games were over and done with; this was war. "And you're the one to be calling us weaklings!" I laugh dryly."Last time I checked, you were the one who got his ass handed to him the first time he came here, so don't act like you're all stronger and mighty cause you're not!" A smirk tug on my lips. "No wonder you couldn't beat Friez-" Before I couldn't  
finish that sentence he had me by the throat against the wall. His eyes burn into mine with pure hate.

"Are you sure you want to finish that?! Huh? I dare you! I fucking dare you!"

Silence.

"You better take that back!"He said in a dangerously low tone that sent shivers down my spine. But nevertheless, I was stubborn as hell.

"N-n-n-not a ch-ch-chance!" I manage to get out. His eyes flared with pure rage and he squeezed harder. It was then that I realize my situation. This was Vegeta, dangerous Vegeta. The same Vegeta that threatened the earth. The same Vegeta that killed my loved ones without a second thought. The same Vegeta that threaten to kill Krillin and I when we were on Namek. This is the same Vegeta choking me to death at this very second. He can and would kill me; after all, I meant nothing to him.

My hands reach for my throat, desperately trying to pry his hands off my neck. _'Air, air, I need air!'_ I started to panic at the lack of oxygen as my lungs started to burn. My eyes started to sting and I knew what was coming next. I guess my pride could take a few blows, but I didn't care nonetheless, I just wanted it to stop. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks as I finally give in.

"I-I-I t-take i-it b-b-back!" I choke out, and almost immediately he let go of my throat and I fall to the cold tiled floor into a heap. I'm coughing and gasping of air, desperate to fill my lungs but the tears kept coming uncontrollably and plentiful. I sit there for a good five minutes almost getting myself under control. Keyword, almost.

I can see him from the corner of my eye standing there watching me. _'What's he still doing here? wasn't trying to kill me enough for him?!'_  
As much I wanted to yell at him for my near death, my throat hurts really bad, nor did I even have the energy to argue anymore. Plus, after my display of still sprinkling water works, I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. My pride could only take so many.

I reach for my throat and gently rub it, being careful not to make it worse than it already was. I slowly pick myself off the floor and I keep my head down avoiding his gaze.

_'I need to get out of here; well, out of the room at least.'_ I turn away from him and gingerly made my way towards the stairs. I look up for the very first time in the last ten minutes, and I guess I probably forgot about his Saiyan abilities because I was baffled when I lock gazes with the douchebag of a prince. He had a blank expression on his face, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. _'Was he please with himself? Or is he not satisfied yet?.'_ My eyes were still watery and puffy though my tear flows had stop.

I completely dismiss his presences and pretend like he wasn't even blocking my way. As I try to push past him, he grabbed on to my forearm and pull me directly in front of his face. He stared at me intently and I got captured by his mesmerizing eyes that held so many conflicting emotions. He looked at war with himself for some reason and I did not know why. I panicked when he raise his hand to my face, but then his thumb wiped away a stray tear that I didn't even know was there. _'Why did he just do that?'_ I stare at him for a moment before I realize what this would look like from another's point of view:

A prince wiping away his princess' tears after someone made her upset. Ha! Little did they know, he was the one who caused my pain.

My eyes widen when I felt him gently rubbing his thumb on my cheek as if he was trying to comfort me. '_Why was he trying to comfort me? He was the come caused it in the first place!'_ This reminder was enough for me to dismiss myself from his presence.

"Don't touch me!" my voice cracked as I push him aside and surprisingly he moved. I can feel him watching me as I made my way up the stairs and around the corner.

"Stupid Saiyan." I muttered angrily.

I've been avoding Vegeta for the past two weeks. In when he's out, out when he's in. Call me immature but its the only way I can deal with this. I even went to lengths of asking my mother to bring all my meals to my bedroom so I wouldn't have to see him at the breakfast/dinner table. Pathetic I know. But ever since I started avoiding Vegeta, I been bored out of my mind! There's nothing to do around here! Everyone's busy training for the androids. Maybe I should try calling Yamcha again.

It rings four times and he didn't answer. I sigh and hang up. If I know Yamcha, after the fourth ring without him answering, he's never going to pick up. I thought about calling him again but then I decided against it because 1. He should be the one calling saying how he misses me and we should go out for dinner, and 2. I'm always the one to call and I just realized how desperate and clingy I look. I roll over onto my belly and scream into my pillow. I needed something to do, now. I turn my head to look at my alarm clock on my nightstand; 7:30! I scurry off my bed and pull my curtains. It was already dark outside! Are you kidding me?! Why didn't anyone call me for dinner?! I rush out the door in to the hall.

Strange... It's quite. There's no smell of my mom's cooking, even stranger. As I walk down the hall the only thing I could hear was my foot steps. I walked down the stairs and the creaking of the steps were starting to creep me out. I made my way in to the kitchen and it was surprisingly empty. But its Monday, Where is everyone? And from the sound of things, it seemed like no one was working today, the compound was completely empty.

I'm alone, in a big house. A house you can actually get lost in. I started panicking! Then every little noise the house made stared to bother me. I've never been left alone in the house before,** ever**. The twisting of the door knob of the back door catches my attention, and my heart is now beating out of my chest. _'What if it's a burglar?! or worst, a kidnapper!' _That thought alone scared me shitless! I grab for the frying pan on the stove and wait by the opening of the door. What? Its better if you get them before they even get to step foot in your home. As soon as the door open I close my eyes and swing as hard as I can.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" a very agitated and annoyed voice said.

Shit, so I guess it wasn't a burglar.

"Open your damn eyes woman!"

I open my eyes to see a very pissed off Vegeta. _'What a surprise.'_

"What the hell was that for?!" he growled, but he sounded more annoyed.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a burglar or a kidnapper or something!" I quickly defended.

He snorted, "Yeah right, like anyone would want to kidnap you." I scowl at him.

"I said I was sorry," I frowned.

"Yeah, whatever," I he walked past me into the kitchen. The was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. "So you finally decided to come out hiding." I could hear the amusement in his voice, but I was less than amused.

"What?" I whipped around to face him.

"I know you heard what I said."

"I was not hiding." I said a matter of factly. _'Lair!'_

"So you did hear what I said?" he asked rasing an eyebrow, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, 'Whatever," The amusement playing his eyes just made me want to throw knives at his head.

"Did you want something Vegeta?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, his eyes darkened and his face fell in to a deep frown. Is it me, or is this guy bipolar?!

"Food." I looked at him confused. 'W_hy is he telling me this?'_

"My meal, where is it? Why didn't someone come get me?"

It was then it hit me. Dinner, he meant dinner!

"I don't know, no ones' even here." I said looking around. then my eyes almost came out of its sockets when my eyes landed on the date on the calendar on the refrigerator. June 23. My parents' wedding anniversary! How can I forget? Mom reminder me last week that no one was going to be here but I forgot! There's a note next to it.

**Bulma,**

** We're leaving early today and we'll be back in about a week. Dinner is in the fridge so please don't forget to feed Mr. Vegeta. Kami knows that man needs his strength! He is so hard working-and handsome too. So please don't forget. And take care of him too Bulma. I love you.**

** Mom **

** Ex-oh-ex-oh-ex**

I crumbled up the note and tossed it at the trash can but missed. _'I'll just pick it up later' _I got the dinner from the refrigerator and heated it up in the microwave. After dinnerwell, after my dinner, Vegeta was still stuffing food down his throat, I went upstairs and took a shower. I came in to my room with my towel wrapped around my body. As soon as I close the door I dropped my towel and slipped in to my panties and bra. This was how I sleep in the summer, it was too hot to be wearing any clothes at all. As I made my way over to my bed the wind blew my curtains.

"Funny, I don't remember leaving the window open." I said to myself. "The curtains yes, but not the window.."

I shrugged it off thinking I probably forgot to close it earlier. I closed it and crawl into bed then under my covers. I grab my cell phone from off the nightstand and decided to give Yamcha another ring. He didn't pick up so I decided to leave me a message:

"Hey its me, call me back" I sighed then turned off my lamp and tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. I feel so uneasy. It feels like someones' watching me. I open my eyes and sat in bed. I looked around, I didn't see anything. But then I saw it, a movement in the far right corner of the room and as I stare at it, it only seem like it was coming closer.

All the danger signs were going off in my head and I made a run for the door clutching my phone, but I was unsuccessful. They grabbed me by the arm and I fell backwards in to a hard chest and their hand covered my mouth. It's a guy! It's a guy! Dear Kami it's a guy! I pressed the call and speaker button on my phone and since Yamcha was the last person I called, it should automatically call him. I guess he saw the light from my phone because he slapped it out of my hand.

"Wrong move." he said in a death tone in my ears, that has me scared to death. When the phone stopped ringing I though Yamcha picked up, but then my heart stopped when it went to voice mail:

"I'm sorry, but your call have been forwarded to an automatic voicemail system, please leave a message after the beep" _Beep. _"I'm sorry message box full, goodbye."

"It seems too me you're out of luck." I can feel his smile against my neck. A tear fell from my face as the call ended. He wasn't there for me. The one person who was suppose to be there for me no matter what wasn't there for me. He wasn't there. "Don't cry," I didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking, his voice said it all. "Because trust me," His hand reached up and roughly grabbed one of my boobs and I let out a muffled sob. "It's not time to cry yet."


	2. Chapter 2- It Took To Save Pt 1

**A/N: Hai guise! I can't apologize for sorry I am for the super late update! I kinda got grounded, teeheehe! But no worries, I'm back and ready to get back writing!YAY! I hope you guise enjoy this chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, I do not own dbz. And If I did, Vegeta would be mine! ^.^**

Chapter 2- Please Save My Life

**Vegeta POV**

I am lying in my bed and staring ceiling in the pitch black room. After the woman served me my meal, I head straight to my room. I didn't even bother with showering, I'd just do it later. It's not like I'm sleeping anytime soon anyway. That's what I've been doing most nights; staying up all night and getting no sleep at all. It is here, when I'm alone that my demon taunt me. Making sure that my past remains in my memories. Everything attacks me in my state of plight, knowing I could not fight back. It being the very reminder of what I cannot achieve. Greatness. To reach of what that baka has become before me, the Ultimate Warrior. It was my birth right, the main reason for my existence! And that third class clown took it right from under me!

I then heard the shower running in the room above me. Must be the woman again. I heard her not too long ago when she tried calling that idiot boyfriend of hers. I still don't see why the woman keeps him around, he doesn't even do much for her. All he come here for is to eat, sleep, borrow money and then leave. If she was mine, I'd treat like the Queen of Vegetasei, nothing less. But who said I wanted her to be mine? I said if, though I felt something rise in me when I thought of her like that. Hatred? Maybe, I wasn't quite sure. I then realize that the had shower stop and I heard not sound from the room. Listening closely, all I heard was the dead of night.

Thump!

My brows furrowed. What was that? As I was about to yell to her through the wall, I felt it. Someone else was in the room with her. And this person wasn't suppose to be there. I didn't know when my legs stared moving, but all I knew is that I am right in front of her door, just staring at it. I heard a whimper and my hand shot directly to the knob and threw it open. The two of them turned around immediately and the woman yell my name in galore. The man covered her mouth with his hand and grabbed a hold of her once he spotted me. I looked at him, then to the blade at her neck, and quirk an eyebrow. Was that suppose to make me surrender? I chuckled darkly as I advance towards them. This will be interesting.

"I wouldn't take another step closer if I were you." The man's voice rang nervously and this just made it even more glorious to know he might accidentally stab himself instead of her. The people of this backwater planet never seizes to entertain me.

"And why not?" I smirked.

"I...I'll kill her!" He shouted.

"No you won't. You don't have the gusts for." I said nonchalantly.

"Wanna bet! I'll do it!" he said, his voice bolder than before. I stopped midway in picking my nail and shot him a wicked grin.

"Struck a nerve I see? You do realize you have no chance of escaping whether you kill her or not. You might as well give up now."

"And what makes you think I won't get away?"

"Because if you kill her, I'll kill you."

"I'm the one with the weapon here," He then smirked. " I can easily kill you and take her with me."

"Hn, and what makes you think that." I played along.

He smirked. " You see," I watch intently was the blade left from her neck and slowly run down her cheek and then down her arm. Somehow him touching her like that did not sit well with me, even though he is not directly touching her. "As I said before, I'm the one with the weapon here and just by looking at you, you seem like you'll protect her no matter what. Which is why I can have my way with her at this exact spot and you wouldn't have a choice but to watch!" He laughed maliciously .

As soon as the words left his mouth. I felt something inside me blow up. It felt like anger, but I never felt anger like this before. It almost feels territorial.

"Get your fucking hands off her! NOW!" I growled.

"Hmmm, struck a nerve I see. Does this make you mad too?" He's toying with me, but I lose when I see where his hand is. UNDER HER FUCKING SHIRT! That's it! This pieces of shit just dug his damn grave!

"Let her go!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk I don't hear a please." He taunt. "Oh my, what do we have here? Its seems to me that you're bleeding." I looked down to my clenching fist. "Is it already that time of the month?" I could see the smirk on his but I didn't care, I was already too far gone.

The power coursing through my veins is unbelievable, and I know one lucky candidate who will witness it firsthand.  
I summoned an energy ball, and gave the low-life bottom feeder the deadliest glare I possessed. I watched as he immediately tremble in fear.

"H-hey, look here b-b-buddy I-I-I-I was j-just kid-d-ding!" He nervously chuckle and back away towards the window. "You know I wasn't gonna kill her! You said so yourself!" As I creep closer to them he looks back to see how far away he is from the window, which is a good distance. "Hey! Stop!" He sound uncertain. Fucking punk!

"Or what?" I spat.

"Or-or-or," he push the blade forcefully at he neck and I can hear her whimpering. "I'll kill her!" But his threat didn't stop me. "Stop!" I can see the look the look of panic in his eyes, and then it was as if it all happen in slow motion. His hand made a clean swipe and he dashes for the window. I watch as her body drops lifelessly to the ground and she rolls to her back. The fresh smell of blood attack my nose and her lips are moving but no words are coming out. I look to the window and one of his leg is still inside. I use my inhuman speed to get to him. Just as I grab on to his leg, some strange transportation contraptions arrived with annoying flashing blue and red lights and an irritating noise came along with it. At least a dozen men approach Capsule Corporations and they all seemed to be in uniform. This must me the authorities, very well then. They are just going to have to take him in a body bag!

I yank his leg back in side and sprawled out onto the floor. I grab onto his neck then pick him up with ease and slam his body into the wall. I begin squeaking the like out of this fucktard.

"What did I tell you?! I said if you kill her, I'll fucking kill you! Scums like you are the reason I am the way I am! And I will exterminate every single one of you!" He is trying to pry my hands from his neck but there is no way in hell I'm letting go until this asshole is dead! " Any last words?"

"STOP!" Great, the authorities are here.

"Release the man at once!" I furrowed my eyebrows at this request. Release the what?-Hell no!

"NO! Did you not see what he did to her?!" He all pay for what he did! He must died!"  
They all look to the heiress on the floor bleeding with wide eyes then look back at me.

"Sir you have to let him go!"

"No! He must die!"

"Vegeta..." That voice. We all look to the body on the floor.

"Bulma.." I whispered.

"Vegeta, let him go." Look at the scum then back to Bulma. "Please..." She pleaded. I look back to the filth in my grasp. He smirked at me. The of shit! I squeeze his neck until I heard a snap and his body slides down from the wall onto the floor.

"He's not dead, but he will need medical attention." My voice echo through out the room. I look to Bulma. "Aren't you going to help her!" I bellow and they all rush to her side.  
I feel a presence behind me.

"Er, sir you're gonna have to come with me."

**Yamcha POV**

"Are you ready for me babe?" Her voice purr in my ears.

"Oh, you know I aways am." I whisper back in her ears and she giggles. " I just hope-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Is it **her** again?" She rolled her eyes " I told you to break up with her!" She pouts her lips like a child.

"Tessa, calm down. I'm gonna do it I promise. And beside, If I dump her now how am I gonna pay for this months rent. Don't worry about it okay. I send her to voicemail, and she'll leave a message like she always does." I raise her chin up she can look at me. " **Your** the one I love okay, **not** her. I don't even care about her, your my everything and I'm **never** losing you." A smile appear on her face. She is so beautiful, but her beauty still does not compare to Bulma's though. That girl is just flawless.

"Good." She wraps her arms around my neck and give me a peak on the lips. "Now let me show you just I love you." She smiles and captures my lips hungrily. Finally.

**A/N: Sorry I know Its short but I wanted you update. I left you guise hanging for too long. But, I hope you lovely people out there are happy with this** **chapter! I had alot of fun writing it! Let me know what you think! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3- It Took To Save Pt 2

**A/N: Hai guise! So this has been the longest wait everrr! And to make up for my horrendous ways, I wrote a nice long chappie for ya'll! Please forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

Chapter 3- It Took To Save Pt. 2 

**Recap:**  
**Vegeta..." That voice. We all look to the body on the floor.**

**"Bulma.." I whispered.**

**"Vegeta, let him go." Look at the scum then back to Bulma. "Please..." She pleaded. I look back to the filth in my grasp. He smirked at me. The of shit! I squeeze his neck until I heard a snap and his body slides down from the wall onto the floor.**

**"He's not dead, but he will need medical attention." My voice echo through out the room. I look to Bulma. "Aren't you going to help her!" I bellow and they all rush to her side.**  
**I feel a presence behind me.**

**"Er, sir you're gonna have to come with me."**

**Yamcha POV**

**"Are you ready for me babe?" Her voice purr in my ears.**

**"Oh, you know I aways am." I whisper back in her ears and she giggles. " I just hope-"**

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

**"Is it her again?" She rolled her eyes " I told you to break up with her!" She pouts her lips like a child.**

**"Tessa, calm down. I'm gonna do it I promise. And beside, If I dump her now how am I gonna pay for this months rent. Don't worry about it okay? I send her to voice mail, and she'll leave a message like she always does." I raise her chin up she can look at me. " Your the one I love okay, not her. I don't even care about her, your my everything and I'm never losing you." A smile appear on her face. She is so beautiful, but her beauty still does not compare to Bulma's though. That girl is just flawless.**

**"Good." She wraps her arms around my neck and give me a peak on the lips. "Now let me show you just I love you." She smiles and captures my lips hungrily. Finally.**

Later

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I groan, annoyed at my phone for being so obnoxiously loud and robbing me of my sleep. Only one person I know would call me this late at night. What could Bulma possibly want now, its like what- 2 in the morning?! I'm pissed off now, she better have a good reason. I picked up my phone and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Krillin? Why is Krillin calling me?" I answered, "Hello?"

"Yamcha! Where the hell are you?! We've been calling you for hours! We even went to your apartment!"

"Oh, sorry I'm at a friend's house."

"Why are at a friend's house?" Krillin asked confused. Oh no, think fast! Think fast!

" I was at a bar." I smoothly lied. " I was pretty hammered, so they had to call someone to come get me." Good, keep it short and simple.

"Why couldn't just call Bulma?" Oh crap. Ugh?

"Because she said if I ever go to a bar and get drunk again she's not gonna pick me up."

"But couldn't they still-"

"Was there a reason you called krillin?" I change the subject.

"Oh...OH YEAH! Turn on the tv right now! Its on every channel!" He screamed in the phone.

"What? Why?!"

"Its Bulma! Turn the damn tv on!"

Bulma? I scrambled across the bed to the other side of the room where the tv was and accidentally kneed Tessa in the head. Oops! Never mind that! Where's the remote?! Oh yeah! I tossed it over there when Tessa and I were- I don't even want to finish that at this moment.

I turn the tv on. What I saw would be imprinted in my mind forever. Pictures of Bulma were all over the news. I know she's always on the news but this time it was for a much different reason. There i a footage of her being taking from inside her home on a stretcher. I can see an oxygen mask on her face and could see the red on her shirt which I assure is blood because I can see that she's wearing a white shirt. I can see the news lady talking but I couldn't make out the words all the scene I saw seeing had me captivated. I was snapped back to reality when the clip had ended.

"Oh Bulma." I barely said over a whisper.

"Hello, Ladies and gentlemen. If are just joining us, earlier last night Capsule Corporation heiress Bulma Briefs had be attack in an armed burglar. Neighbors reported a strange man crawling through an open window and assume he might be up to no good. When the police got to the scene, the found the entire compound dark and empty except for the that light was on one of the upper floors. By the time the police got to the Heiress she was already down. We are still yet to find out about Ms. Briefs' condition. Police says they do have a suspect in custody and are working around the clock to find out what exactly happened. Please stay tune for more details we might have on this breaking news."

The interviews with the witnesses that saw the man enter her home came on but I didn't really care for what they had to say. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe that happen." " Where was I?" I looked back at Tessa sleeping peacefully and oblivious of the situation happening. "Was it..." I gripped the sheets. " Was it all worth it?" I clench my teeth as those word came out of my filthy mouth. That's what it is now, filthy! Filthy for kissing any woman other that Bulma. Filthy for calling another woman beautiful. Filthy for feeding her all these lies for so long. Filthy for telling her...I loved her, and filthy for still continuing to do so. To be completely honest, I never loved Bulma, I do care deeply for her, but I just don't love her. Its not anything personal, in fact I don't love anyone. Not after what happened last time. I gave my heart out to you, I gave you every fucking thing I had, but you, still manage to break me. It pained me that I couldn't keep you happy, after all, you were the only good thing I had in my life. You broke my heart, and though I had let you go, after all these  
years, you still have your hold on me...Akemi.

Vegeta POV

These humans a truly pathetic. After I was as the humans called 'arrested,' I was brought to an interrogation room. So far I've refuse to answer any questions-hell, I haven't said a word since I was brought here! There are two men in here whispering to each other, probably trying to come up with a way to get me to talk. But if I've learnt anything about interrogation, it's to not say anything.

I furrowed my eyes at the scene in front of me, what are they whispering over there. Thank the gods for my highly trained sayain hearing.

"What the hell are we suppose to do? He won't say a word!" He was the weaker out of the two.

" I know these types of guys. They think they're all bad and tough." This one was obviously stronger than the other on. He was in decent shape...for a human that is. " But that's because they haven't me yet. Watch this, I'll have him begging to tell us everything in no time." His over confidence, intrigues me. If he thinks he can get me to say anything he wants, he's even more stupid than I give him credit for. I rolled my eyes as he struts over to me looking like the overly confident bastard I'm sure he his.

"Alright buddy listen here," he pulls out a chair a sits in front of me. I sat with my arms crossed over my chest scowl at his face. " Look I know were all tired here and we all wanna go home, so just tell us what we need to know and this will be all over."

There was a brief moment of silence then I smirked. This took him by surprise. " And what makes you think I will tell you anything." I couldn't resist. The shock on his face proves that this was going be fun toying with him.

He smirked also," Finally deciding to talk eh?"

"No. I just got tired of staring of you stupid face since you sat down here." He frown

"Got a lot to say don't you."

"Only when it comes to dejecting you."

"You better watch your mouth if you know what's good for you." I can tell I'm pissing him off. Excellent.

"What could possible be worst than listening to you spew garbage from that trash heep of yours."

" Well aren't you a dick."

"The biggest one you'll ever find."

"That's it!" He draped my shirt and pull me close to his face. " Alright right you little asswipe, I've put up with your shit long enough. Your gonna tell me every damn thing I need to know and you're gonna tell me now! CONFESS!" He growled at my face.

" Fuck. You." His face scrunched up his face and pound his fist in my face.

I didn't even flinch.

The look on his face was priceless. Weakling over there in the corner looked as if he was ready to crap his pants. What? Are they afraid already? Morons, they haven't even experienced true fear, yet.

"Are you done ranting?" He looked taken back by my question.

"What? You mean that didn't hurt?!" he said in disbelief.

"As if you can harm me. Now let go of me before I rip your arm from its socket!" That wasn't even a treat, it was a promise. I was getting real annoyed with these dumb people. If it was any other time, I would of annihilated them already but my instinct told me other wise. And if there's one thing I trusted above all, it was my instinct.

Surprisingly he compiled with my order and sat in his seat. We sat there in silence.

"You have two."

"Two what?" He croaked out.

"Questions. You only have two questions, and I'll decide if I should answer or not." He seemed surprise but asked his two question anyway.

"Okay. Who are you and why were you at Capsule Corps.?"

"I won't answer your first question, and I live there." Did I really say I live at that crap heep? Where has your head gone to Vegeta?

"I don't believe you. Why do you live there? What are your connections to the Briefs?"

"I told you had only two questions moron." I rolled my eyes.

"And you only answered one, now answer the damn question."

"I refuse."

"Ugh!" He got up a flipped the table over, but I wasn't impressed. "Why are you so damn complicated?!"

"I think you should calm down, don't want to hurt yourself now." I cooed. He flipped me off. I frowned. Okay this has gone far enough, its about time I show these weaklings what they're up against.

I stood up and break the handcuffs from my hands and watch as the drop to the floor.

"Those things were starting to get fucking annoying. And this shirt," I gripped on to the shirt they gave me when I got here." Why the hell did I put it on?" I ripped the shirt off my perfectly muscular body and let the pieces fall to the floor.

" I don't think you understand the danger here." I advanced over to him as he watches me curiously. " I could have easily killed you if I felt the need to. Just one quick snap of your neck and you'd have be done-"

A tap on the glass caught our attention and we all turn our heads to face it. The other weakling ran out the door to assist the person. I almost forgot he was even there. He came back inside and forced himself to make eye contact with me.

" Um, sir, is your name, Vegeta?" He stuttered. I stared at him for a while debating whether I should answer or not as he trembles in fear.

"Yes." He turn to the other guy outside the room and shook his head.

"Tell him he's free to go!" He hollered back. He slowly turn his head to me and looks precisely conflicted.

"You're-"

"I heard." I frowned at him.

"This way then." He meekly said and walk towards the door. He stopped at the door frame and turn to look at me. I watched then all skeptically. 'Why are they freeing me so easily?' I thought. I narrowed my eyes at them but went anyway. As far as I'm concern, I am they strongest here.

"This way sir." The third guy said leading they way. I followed and the two other weaklings trail closely behind; a bit too close for my liking. We walk down a long corridor until I saw what I assume must be the main entrance. I came to a sudden halt when a scent attacked my nose that I knew far too well. Then I saw it, blue...

"I thought she was-"

"VEGETA" she screamed and ran to me and pulled me in a hug. I was so surprised all I could do is stand there with my arms dangling. I was still stuck on the fact that she was still alive.

"You mean you know this guy?" One of the authorities said.

She pulled away from me and turns to him. "Yeah, of course! He's my..." She glances at me for a split second. We all watched curiously, I for one more curious to what she has to say. "..my..my boyfriend! Yep! He's my boyfriend!"

I'm her what?! What the hell is that suppose to mean?! I know what a boyfriend is, that's what she refers to that cunt of a mate of hers! But why would she say I'm her...boyfriend. I swear to the gods this girl must have a screw loose.

They all look at her in disbelief.

"You mean that guy?!" I recognized his voice. He was the one who thought he could get me to say whatever he wanted me to say.

"What? You have a problem with that?" I smirked at him. He clamped his mouth shut. That earned my a slap on the chest from the woman.

"Vegeta! Behave." She hissed. Somehow I was not pleased with her defending him.

"Don't tell me what to do! It's not my fault you almost got you stupid ass killed!" I yelled at her. At that moment the whole place got silent. Where the fuck did that come from? I pushed past her and storm out of the wretched place and took off to the early morning sky.

Bulma POV

We all watch Vegeta storm out the door. I wonder what's wrong with him? I've never seen him act like that before for no apparent reason.

I sighed, "Is there anything else I need to take care of?" I ran a hand through my soft hair.

" No, nothing really-are you sure you know this guy?" He asked. I was starting to get annoyed. I don't like being asked the same question twice.

"Yes, I'm sure. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can leave."

"Thank you." I turn on my heels to walk away when he grabbed on my arm.

"Here take this." I looked down at the card he gave me then frowned at him. "Please, it'll give me a peace of mind." He gave me a pleading look.

"Sure thing uh...," I looked at the card again. "Lee."

"Thank you" he gave me a small smile.

I walked out of the police department and let out a heavy sigh. These past few hours have been crazy. After I got to the hospital, it turned out I wasn't gonna dies. They said the wound was not entirely serious but if they blade had went six centimeters deeper, I would have been a goner! After I got the necessary stitches they put a clear thin bandage over it so its visible to check for infections. Its also waterproof too, so that's also a good thing. They told me it wasn't necessary to stay all night but they required I had to. I signed myself out anyway. I hated hospitals and beside the police took Vegeta away so I had to get there before he blows up the place.

I checked my phone for the first time since the incident. 100 miss calls! I scroll down the list.

"30 from Goku, 16 from Krillin,45 from Mom, 6 from Master Roshi, 2 from Puar, 1 from Launch and... 0 from Yamcha." Really? Even now he hasn't called me back! Okay I'm officially in an pissed off mood.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

It's Mom.

"Hello?"

"BULMA! Oh Bulma my sweet baby! What happened to you?! I saw you all over the news and we booked the next flight home right away, but all the flights got delayed because of a storm coming! We're still trying to find a way to come home sweety! I tried calling but you wouldn't pick up. Are you okay?!" She yelled frantically through the phone.

"Mom, mom, calm down I'm alright I promise." I said as calm as I can to let her know I'm not lying.

"What happened?"

"Someone broke into my room and when I can in he held me hostage. Its a good thing Vegeta came when he did too. Who knows what would have happen."

"How did Vegeta take all of this?"

"Not too well. He kinda lost it on the guy. He even broke his neck."

"Oh my goodness! But at least you're safe. " "Did they release him yet? Vegeta I mean?"

"Yeah I had to go down there and sort things out. It all went well." Except for the part where he made a scene.

"Good." "Wait a minute! You mean you're not at the hospital?!"

"No mom. You know how much I hate it there and the doctors say I didn't have to stay. And besides mom, who was gonna sorts things out down at the police station?" I waited for her response.

"I suppose you're right." Of course I'm right! I always am! "Just be careful honey, promise?"

"Yes mom, I promise I'll be careful."

"Okay, I love you.

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye dear."

Half an hour later...

I parked my hover car on the side of the road and capsulated it. I walked up to the door and punched in the code to open the door. I grabbed opened the door and walked inside. I was met with a group of people getting pretty cozy in my living room.

"BULMA!" They all yelled in usion! They all ran towards me, but of course Goku got to me first. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Nice to see you too Goku." I giggle. He brought me back to my feet.

"We heard what happened to you! We went to the hospital as soon as we heard the news but they said you had already checked out. What happened?" Everyone was starting to gather around. I told them the whole story top to bottom, except for the part where Vegeta blows up on me.

"Well it a good thing Vegeta was there when he was. I guess he's not totally evil." Oolong said before stuffing a piece of-or should I say my piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. Greedy pig.

"So where's Yamcha?" I asked looking around.

"He went to the bathroom right before you walked in. I'm surprise he didn't come back yet."

"Oh." I said somewhat disappointed, regardless of his actions lately. "Is Vegeta here yet?"

"Actually," he pulled me to the side away from everyone." He's been here the entire time."

"What?!" I yelled in outrage, and everyone stopped to look at us, then resumed to whatever they were doing before. "How long as he been here?!" I whisper yelled.

"Not long, he got here a little over half hour ago. He's suppressing his energy so the others don't know he's here."

"You don't say..."

"Yeah, it was weird too.". He said while scratching the back of his head.

"How so?" I asked and tilted my head.

"Although he was suppressing his energy I can still sense that it's unstable; like he was angry or something." He said confused.

"About that." I chuckled nervously.

"Did something happen?" I told Goku what happened and he nodded knowingly as if he knew what might have set Vegeta off. Thank Kami! Cause I don't have a clue!

"Sooo..." "What do you think Goku?"

"He thinks you're not grateful. For him saving you." I knitted my eyebrows together.

"I don't understand."

"Bulma, you have to understand that Vegeta's mind operates in a totally different way ours do. He see things the same way he did before he got here. He was taught to kill anything and trust no one; the weak must perish and the strong will survive. But now everything is all reversed. Instead of killing someone he save someone. That goes against everything he's ever known; think of how confused he must be. You owed him your life, he saved you but then you offended him when defended the police guy."

"But he was being, rude. And it wasn't even that serious."

"To him it was a personal betrayal." I looked at him confused for he hundredth time." Since he was the one that saved you, he feels territorial over you and feels like he has the right to protect you. So when you act on the police guy's behalf, you were practically saying, I didn't need your help."

"So basically what you're trying to say is, he was just jealous?"

"That's what it seems like too me." He shrugged. "But then again its just a thought, who know if I'm right or not."

"Thanks for the help anyway Goku." I gave him a small hug.

"Anytime." I pulled away and made my towards then up the stairs.'I wonder where Yamcha is?' Just as the thought came to mind I heard a voice coming from one of the guest rooms. I tip toed to the door and poked my head in a little. It was Yamcha, and he was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." "I know what I said..." "Yes-but-" "No.." "Tessa, I said soon okay?" Tessa? Who the hell is Tessa? "Yeah.." Oh crap, he's looking over here? Run! I ran to the guest room across from it but keep the door a jared with the lights off so I can still see him. He stuck his head out and looked down both directions of the hallway the shut the door. 'I wonder what that was about?'

I came out of the room then continued to walk down the hallway then made a left turn the up a couple more steps to the third floor. Then if hit me. I can't stay up here! I don't think my nerves can take it! I'm pretty tired and but I don't think I can sleep in my room now, or ever as a matter of fact! Okay Bulma, you just need to get your pjs and get out of there I said facing my room door. Take deep breaths girl, take deep breaths, you can do this. I grabbed on to the door knob and yanked it open. I flicked on the lights and found my room exactly how I left it, trashed. I can see little bits of blood on the carpet and all I wanted was to get out of there. But not before I close the window though. I grabbed my pjs a booked it for the door. I was more than happy to be out. I went back down to the second floor and as I turned the corner I collided with a very hard wet chest.

Vegeta.

I jumped back. "Oops, sorry!" He didn't say anything he just had an intense look on his face. He turn too walk away but I grabbed on to his shoulder. "Vegeta wait," I had his full attention. " I just want say, thank you...for saving me" I said kind of awkwardly. We stared at each other for a while then he my cupped cheek and rubbed his thumb in circular motions. That was enough to send my heart beating faster than a race car driver. His hand trailed down to my neck and he ran his finger tips over the bandage and frowned.'I wonder what he's thinking.'

"It never should have happened." He said more to himself than to me. " I should been able to pick up his energy signal from the beginning." He spoke louder this tone. Wait a minute, is he blaming himself for this?

"It wasn't your fau-"

"I could have prevented It! If I had trained harder, then I would of sense him the moment he stepped foot in here! This proves I have to train even harder if I want to ascend to Super Saiyan!" I can tell he was getting frustrated, but why? Super Saiyan, I can understand, but somehow I feel like there's more to it than just that.

"Vegeta, stop! This isn't your fault! None of this is your fault!" Okay I was getting pissed off now. Why can't he just accept that he didn't do anything wrong. " If I didn't leave the stupid window open we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Your right."

"I know I'm right!" " Wait-what?"

"This is all you're fault!" I pulled his hand away. "If you could have stopped being an airhead for just a second then maybe you would have left the window open!" He spat.

"Well I didn't ask you to save me!" I blurted out before I had the chance to stop myself. A look of hurt flashed across his face and as quickly as it came it disappeared. Suddenly everything thing that happened down at the station and what Goku told me earlier came flooding back. A hard expression replaced his hurt one. Did he even want to save me in the first place?

"Vegeta...do you regret saving me?" I asked in a soft voice, I wasn't really sure if I would like the answer or not. My soft eyes stared into his cold ones, and just like last time, I saw so my conflicted emotions. But he was still excellent at concealing his feelings. His face gave away nothing, but his eyes, those dark eyes, give away everything.

"Yes." Well that one kind of stung! Okay, it stung a lot!

"Oh." I said looking down to my feet. "Why?" I shot my head back up to look at him. He stiffened then pushed pass me and walked into and slammed the door shut. I winced at the loud sound followed afterwards.

Great.

I walked back down the hall to the guest room I saw Yamcha in when I was spying on him. He still had the door shut. 'I wonder why?' When I opened the door I found him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I closed the door and leaned up against it. It was so quiet, you can hear a pin drop. The tension in the air was thick for some reason and as much as I would like to say something, I rather not. What could I possibly say to him?

"I know you want some kind of explanation, but I really don't know what to say. What should I say? I know whatever I do say to you won't change a damn thing, and you're still gonna be pissed off no matter what."

"Fine!" I yelled throwing my hands up. I walked over to him,"Then answer me this Yamcha," I placed my hands on my hips, "Where were you?!" He didn't say anything! He didn't even look at me! " Yamcha I asked you a question, now sit up and look at me!" I grabbed his arms and forced him to sit up. He did, but he still couldn't look me in the eye. "Yamcha, look at me!" He did. "Where. Were. You."

"I was at a bar okay!" He jumped up off the bed and up in my face. I took a little step back and gave him an unconvinced look.

"All night?" I arched an eyebrow.

"No."

"Well..." I motioned him to continue.

"I was pretty hammered up so they had to call someone to get, and I was at their home all night." I remember that warning I gave Yamcha a while back: I told him if he ever got drunk at a bar again, I was not coming to get him. But you know, Yamcha will be Yamcha.

"Whose house did you stay at all night?" He had a guilty look on his face. A guilty Yamcha is never a good Yamcha. " I said whose, house?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Does it even matter?!" He said yelled trying to avoid the question.

"Yes it does!"

"You know Bulma, if I knew you were only going to yell at me the entire time, I would have left with the others because it's obvious you're not happy to see me!"

"You're darn right I'm not happy to see you!"

"Fine, maybe I should just leave then!"

"Go on ahead buddy!"

" I will!" I stomped over to the door and reached for the door knob and I closed my eyes.

"Yamcha wait," I opened my eyes and he turned back around to look at me. "don't go..." I said with my voice barely audible. " I don't want you to leave." He took long strides over to me and cupped both my cheeks with his big hands. His face was so close to mine that our noses were touching and he looked me right in the eye.

"Then stop trying to make me leave Bulma."

I bit my bottom lip, "okay." "But. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure, anything."

My heart sped up a bit, I'm don't know if I want to ask him the question anymore. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No." I lied straight through my teeth. " Why would you think that?"

"You just never really around anymore and you always seem to disappear without reasoning. I just thoug-"

"Bulma, you have nothing to worry about. You the only girl I see." I flash him a huge grin and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Come on, let's go to bed. I wanna get some sleep before the sun comes up later."

Vegeta POV

I can't sleep, I've been tossing and turning. My mind just would not shut up. It's been thinking of the woman, and I don't know why. She is quite attractive though-slow down there, what the hell am I thinking. Its bad enough I saved her pathetic life, and now I'm thinking of her in such a manner. Just then my stomach growled. I haven't eaten since the last night and I'm practically starving now. I picked myself out of bed and headed out to the direction of the stair case that brought me to the kitchen. Just as I was about to walked pass a door I sensed two familiar power levels. The woman's and, the weakling? What the hell is he still doing here! I assumed the woman would have kicked him already! Just then, he someone emerged out of the door.

"Vegeta!" He jumped in fright with wide eyes. He sobered up and looked into the room at the sleeping woman then closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Its doesn't matter, I was just leaving anyway." He said and walked passed me. So soon? I'll let you leave, but not just yet.

"I must say I'm quite astonished that the woman let you stay. What ever lie you told her, I can't believed she's dumb enough to believe you. I misjudged her intelligence." He came to a sudden halt and turn to look at me. "You didn't think I could figure it out did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bullshit! I can smell it from a mile away! Her scent! You're drenched it! You are truly disgusting, really!" I spat. He had this stupid look on his face that all the bastards have. Stupid idiot.

"It's not of you're business." He said emotionlessly.

"She deserves better than you!" I growled.

"And would that be you?" He laughed dryly. "You couldn't get her if you tried!"

"I never said I wanted her!"

"You didn't have to! And she doesn't want you anyway!"

"You better watch your m-"

"Why do you even care Vegeta?!" His question caught me off guard, and he was right for once, did I actually care? I frowned at that thought. I kept quiet as he stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door on his way out.

"Why do I care?" I asked myself. I silently cursed myself. I seriously need a training session.

" Vegeta what's going on?" Her tired voice emerged from the room, slowly made herself known.

"Why do you have to always ruin everything?! Stay the hell away from me!" I screamed at her. She looked taken back at my outburst, and frankly so was I. What the hell's going on with me lately? I walked away so confused. I thinking so much my head started hurt. I heard her slammed her door shut. Yep, she's definitely pissed off. I don't when but my legs were carrying me back over to her door. I stood in front of her door not knowing what to do. What am suppose to do? Apologize! My subconscious screamed. Since when did I have a conscience? And apologize? Yeah right, I don't do apologies. But you have to! It yelled again. I don't think this whole have a conscience is going to do me well at all. I sighed in defeat. I brought my knuckles up to the door but then pulled them back. Should I knock? That would be the proper thing to do. If I just barge in that would be an invasion of privacy. But since when did I ever care about someone else's privacy! I've made  
up my mind, I'm just going to open the door already! Just as I grabbed for the door knob the door swung open and I grabbed something I probably shouldn't have. I watched her face turn red, and I assumed mine was too as we both stood there in shock. She looked at where my had was then returned her eyes to me. She over came shock and gave me a good slap in the face. Then another.

"Vegeta you perv!" She knocked my hand away! "I should have known you're all the same," I backed away as she poked her finger in my chest. " You all just act like you're not interested then when opportunity comes, you swoop in for the kill!"

"It-"

"And to think I actually thought you were pretty decent too, but no, you had you go and prove me wrong!" She yelled in outraged as she threw her hands up. "How long have you been planning this?!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yeah, right! But I can't blame you though," What? "Who couldn't resist a young delicate flower like me."She praised herself. " But I would have you know, I'm not that type of girl." She said as she stuck her nose up I the air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to hit the showers thank you." I watch as she walked down the hall then in to bathroom I used earlier.

Words can't even describe how lost I am right now.

**A/N: Sooooo, what did you guise think? Good? Bad? let me know! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :D it brings a smile to my face everytime I read one! You guise are so awesome! And also, I was revising the last chapter and my cousin brought to my attention that Bulma was not wearing a shirt. I know you guys are like, "what is she talking about?" Wellllll, the part where Vegeta was all, "His hand was up her fucking shirt!" yeah yeah that part. But its whatever, its already there. But anyway moving on. so today I went to the doctor's to do blood work and when they put the needle in the blood just came spewing out like a waterfall! I never gave blood before so I was pretty facinated lol! You guys probably are like, " This gurl is sooo weird!" But anyways... love you all, stay safe, eat some choclate, and hug a squirrel **

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4- I Think You Know Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz.**

****Chapter 4- I Think You Know Me

You push me back, I'll push you back,

Harder, HARDER!

You scream at me, I'll scream at you

Louder, LOUDER!

I'm dangerous

I'm warning you,

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you,

That you don't know me.

-You don't know me by Liz Gillies

"...8995...8996...8997...8998...8999...9000!" I jumped up from my push-up position into a battle stance as I waited for the bots attacks. I warily watched every corner of the room for any sneak attacks. They have been doing that a lot since of recent. Why? Don't have a fucking clue. But somehow I feel that it is the woman's doing. I know she has been seeking revenge for the incident that happened a few weeks ago; though she never admitted into doing so, but know how she is. She would never let something like that go. Even though it was a genuine accident, regardless the shock that came along with it, I did enjoy myself actually. I smirked at the memory. Yep, she's definitely not going to let that go.

Once again I was seriously. Now, back to training. I waited for five minutes, five minutes too long! I began shooting energy balls all over the place, and was surprised when nothing still did not happen.

"What the hell is going on? Is this suppose to be some kind of stupid joke?-Because I'm not laughing!" I growled. I waited and was as alert as I will ever be. My ears perked up at the sound of movement towards my left. Instinctively. I shot an energy blast not knowing what it was, and really, I did not care. Then I herd yelp.

"Vegeta, what the hell?!" I was then that I actually looked at my target. I was the woman.

Crap.

She was crouched down with her arms protectively over head. She removed her hands as she stood up and looked at me with wide eyes. She turned around and looked at the giant hole it door of the Gravity Room. She turned back to me with her eyebrows so high I though they were about to jump off her face.

Here we go.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" She yell. Her actually arms demonstrated just how furious she was.

"What ever made you think I was sane?" I smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes in silts, "Don't play with me Vegeta, cause I'm not kidding around! Look at this!" She said pointing to my work of art.

"You've seen worst." Her eye twitched at my statement and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's bad enough you destroyed all the training bots, now I need to fix the door too."

Wait-what? "What do you mean, ' now I need to fix the door too?' Have you not repair the training bots already?"

" No Vegeta. And quite frankly, I could have sworn we had this conversation yesterday. I told you it would take some time to repair all the bots, so you going to have to wait." I could hear the sass in her voice and I did not like it at all.

"Don't sass me."

"I can sass whoever I want." She challenged back. I just rolled my eyes at her. " Did you get my message?"

"What message?"

"The one I sent on the intercom?"

"Oh that thing."

"So did you see it?" She pressed on.

"No."

"No? Why not?" She furrowed her eyebrows together. " I thought I sent it."

"You did."

"Then why-" She was interrupted when the intercom fell off the wall onto the control panel. Surprisingly she was still calm, I eyed her suspiciously. She inhale deeply, then let the air back out.

"Vegeta, I am going to walk away." I was about to say something but she held her had to my face cutting me off. "Don't, not one word."

"But-" she pressed her finger to my lips to shut me up.

"Shhhh, no talking. Just don't say anything.". She stun on her heel then walked away.

"I-"

"Shut up." She cut me off.

"Will you-"

"Shut up" And again.

"Just-"

"Shut up." And again.

"Bulma!" She slammed the door. "Ugh!" I covered my face with my palms and fell to my back on the cold tiled floors.

I can feel the power levels and seemed to me, this are heating up. I landed on top off a cliff and watch Piccolo and Kakarott go at it. Piccolo doesn't stand a chance against him, it's obvious Kakarott is not even taking this seriously. They stop and looked towards me.

"Vegeta hey!" Kakarott greeted. " Come join us!"

Bulma POV

You think you know me, but you don't know me.

You think you own me, but you can't control me.

You look at me

And there's just one thing that you see.

So listen to me,

LISTEN TO ME!

-You Don't Know Me by Liz Gillies

I stepped out of the salon with my freshly cut hair. It was a little past my shoulders and I had gotten bangs. It was about time I got rid out my fro, it was always getting tangled. Next step on the agenda: Shopping. I need to get an outfit for tonight, I'm sure Yamcha has a surprise for me. After all, it is my birthday.

I laid on a lawn chair at the front of my yard trying to get a little sun. I was wearing a referee themed bikini and I had my Gucci sun glasses on. All of sudden the sun was complete blocked out. I opened my eyes and took my shades off and behold, the Prince of Assholes, gracing me with his presence.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"What does it look like? I'm tanning!" His eyes trailed all over my body and he frowned.

"What are you even wear? It's inappropriate."

I sat up in my lawn chair quirked an eyebrow at him. I sat back and giggled. " Its called a bikini and I assure you, it is more than appropriate."

"Well I think you look like a-"

"Bulma do you-Vegaeta. I didn't know you were back. I know you're probably starving because you missed breakfast this morning. I'll go get you a snack." She said before going back inside.

I brought my attention back to Vegeta,"You were saying?"

"Nothing, It's forgotten." He frowned.

"Yeah right Vegeta, like you would forget an insult. Now tell me." I laughed.

"Leave me alone." He said walking away but I jumped up and pulled him back.

"Come on, tell me." I smiled.

"Get away from me!" He tried to shake me off but it did not work.

"Alright fine, but just one thing before you go,"

"What?" He actually looked interested, it almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do. Keyword: almost. Before he could protest I reached down and grabbed his manhood, gripping it firmly and giving it a good squeeze. The look on his face was priceless as he fell onto my shoulder. My face, was all happy and rainbow and sunshine. It was only fair, after all, he did touch me first.

I put my lips to his ear, smiling like the evil bitch that I am. "You know Vegeta, I was gonna call it quits, but I have to admit, getting down and dirty is just my style." I smirked against his ear.

"You should not have done that." I grunted out.

"What was that?"

"You are so dead."

Uh-oh, I guess fun time is over. Time to make a run for it! Too late. Before I could even cover any grounds, Vegeta grabbed me by the waist and flew into the air.

"Vegeta No! You can't do this to me, it was only fair! You can't do this to me!" All he did was laugh, like an actual laugh. "Vegeta, put me down this instant!" I commanded.

"Put you down you say? Okay." he flashed me one of his award winning devilish smile. I looked down to see that we were directly above the swimming pool in my back yard.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Oops."He smile. I screamed as I fell from his arms and made a big splash into the pool. As I sunk to the bottom a plan came to mind. When I resurfaced I acted as if I was drowning, and just as I expected he fell for it right away.

"Give me your hand!" He said. When he grabbed on to my hand I dashed him with the cutest smile I possessed.

"Tricked ya!" I pull him in and he sunk to the bottom. I tried to swim away but he grabbed onto my legs and pulled me underwater with him. We went at it for an hour, just laughing and really having a good time.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." I laughed trying to block the water Vegeta was splashing at me. "I think I'm done for today." I said and Vegeta nodded an okay. I tried climbing out but my foot slipped on the edge of the pool. I screamed as I fell but someone caught me. Vegeta caught me. He flew us out of the pool and placed me on my feet on the tiled ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I choked out. I cleared my throat, "I'm fine." He looked at me unconvinced. I would be too, I swear, I almost died back there! "Vegeta, it's okay I'm fine." I assured him. For some reason we just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Slowly but surely the space between us got small until our lips were centimeters apart. I glanced down at his lips then back at him, he did the same.

What the hell am I doing?! I have a boyfriend for crying out loud! Its like my mind is telling me no, but my body is screaming at me to just grab Vegeta already! And scary part is, I really want to do it.

He cupped my cheek and pressed his body to mine.

Holy fudging nuggets! What is happening?! I swear, if I was hooked up to a heart monitor right now, it'd probably freaking explode! Stop being so giddy heart! Stop it right now!

His lips were about to touch mine but we froze when we heard a gasp.

"Oh my!" We jumped apart.

"Mom what are you doing back here?" I asked blushing wildly.

"I came back to give Mr. Vegeta his snacks but he wasn't there so I figure you too were back here, but I see you're both,"she giggled before continuing. "Occupied with each other.". We both glanced at each other then looked away awkwardly.

Vegeta cleared his throat.

"I have to go get ready." I announced to everyone, then walked in past my mother, but not before taking one last glance at Vegeta.

I knocked on his door three more times. Where the hell is he? I tried giving him a ring. I rung four times before going to voicemail. I tried calling him again but this time it went straight to voicemail. I tried once more and he picked up.

"Bulma what is it?" He answered, I can tell he was already annoyed with me.

"Yamcha, where the hell are you. I've been beating down your apartment door for the past fifteen minutes!"

"I'm out."

"Out?! What to you mean out? You know I was coming over tonight!"

"I guess I forgot." He doesn't even sound interested at all. He's really starting to piss me off.

"You forgot?! How the hell do you forget a day like this?! Do you even know what today is?!" I growled

"No! And is this even important?! I don't have time for the foolishness! What do you want Bulma?!" Is he serious right now?

"You listen and you listen good Yamcha-" I looked at my cell phone in disbelief. He did not just hang up on me.

You what that's I'm so done. Yamcha you better not call me back because I am done with you. How the hell do you forget your girlfriend's fucking birthday!

Vegeta POV

I'm laying on top of the roof staring into the night sky. I looked at the spot where planet Vegetasi used to be. I'm not angry that my planet is gone, I'm angry that Kakarott and I are the only ones left. As the prince I feel that I am responsible for preserving the Sayain culture. I have to decide if I want to keep it, or just let go.

I heard footsteps. I sat up and looked where it was. It is the woman. Out of instinct I protected the jewels.

"Woah," she laugh. "Don't worry, I come in peace." She held up her hands in defense. I laid back down and she came and lay down next to me. She was quiet for a while but I didn't trust it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Who does she think she is? Why would I want to tell her anything. "It's okay, I get it, you don't have to tell me anything. I know you don't trust me." She paused before starting again. "You and I are a lot alike you know,"

Her and I alike? In what universe?

"All our lives we had to be careful about who we could trust. Me, being the heiress the most successful cooperation on the planet, people would do just about anything to be involved with me. I've gotten kidnapped three times before. And not to mention my near to death experience a couple weeks ago. It's just amazes me how many people had lied to me, pretended to like me, but really, the were just in it for the cool places and free stuff. But then I realized it were the ones that never even given you a second thought cared the most. Like Goku for example. When we first met, he didn't even know who I was. And when I told him he didn't even care, he was more interested in finding the dragon balls. And look at us now, he was my first bestfriend and he's still my bestfriend. And you. Being a prince and all you probably hand bodyguards everywhere. Not that you would need them. I bet you probably had to be careful about everything and wary about everyone. It's obvious you don't trust easily. But that can be both a good and a bad thing." She looked at me.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I looked at her.

"Because," she looked back at the stars, "I want you to know that you can trust me. I want you to know that you don't have to worry about anyone misguiding you or stabbing you in the back or even trying to kill you! I want you to be comfortable and just do what you need to do. We all need you help too. But just let me help you,"

"I don't want-"

"I know, you don't want my help. But just trust me okay? Can you do that?"

Trust her? I don't even trust myself. But guess it won't hurt try. "Okay, fine. But just know that if you try to screw me over I will kill you myself."

"Message received." She laugh.

"Home."

"What?" She looked me confused.

"You asked me what I was thinking about. It was home."

"Oh. What's it like there?"

"Let's just say it's everything a sayain could dream of."

We spent a few minutes pointing out the shapes the stars make.

"I think that one looks like pirate." She said. I looked at her confused.

"How the hell do you see a pirate? I don't even see anything there! Its just a big blob of nothing!"

"Nothing? Really Vegeta?"

"I thought you had plans tonight?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh. I did, but he blew me off." I bet he's with the other woman. Someone really needs to kick his ass and I have been wanting to for weeks now. "He better not call be back though, cause I'm done with him."

"You say that all the time but do you really mean it?" She thought about it for a while.

"Hell yeah! It's over!"

"What made you finally see the light?"

"When he forgot a very special day today. And now that I've mention it he's been forgetting a lot of special days for the past two years now. It just made me realize the he doesn't care enough to remember so why should I put in the effort when he's not even trying."

"Good. I never liked him anyway."

"Hey Vegeta can we be friends?" She asked changing the subject.

"Friends?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah why not?"

"I don't think I would be good friend, and I prefer the term allies." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, at least try."

"No"

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"If I say yes will shut up already?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Allies it is." She smiled. It was quite for a moment.

"Oh, and by the way," I put my lips to her ear, " happy birthday." I whispered softly.

**A/N: I am not going to make any excuses it was my own fault this time. Thank you to all who waited so patiently it really means alot. and thank you guise for the cute little reviews! They really made my day today, honest. So until next time, cheers!**


End file.
